


A Song of the Gods

by ShockwaveIsAThot



Category: Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, F/M, Faked Suicide, Fluff and Angst, Forced, Forced Marriage, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Running Away, Secret Relationship, Slow Build, gods being gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockwaveIsAThot/pseuds/ShockwaveIsAThot
Summary: Alyx the goddess of Entertainment thought that her role in Olympus was missing something, that is until her role drastically changes and she longs for the freedoms of the mortal world.
Relationships: Apollo (Blood of Zeus)/ Everyone, Ares (Blood of Zeus)/ Original Female Character, Hera/Zeus (Blood of Zeus), Hermes (Blood of Zeus)/Original Female Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much a work in progress as I am attempting to get back into writing and thought Blood of Zeus would be the best start.
> 
> As always I do not own any characters aside from the original characters that I have created, as well as any non-cannon plot. 
> 
> I hope you do enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing this.

Alyx was not a goddess of mischief but as a child, she could of certainly be mistaken for one. It was probably the reason why she got along with Zeus first three sons so well, it was also a relief that they had someone to keep them entertained instead of fighting one another.

As they grew older each younger god grew more into their own and developing their own unique skill set. Hermes has improved greatly with his speed; Ares combat was something that even older gods had started to fear and Apollo aside from his strength his womanising skills had improved if he said so himself. As for Alyx well, her combat had greatly improved to keep her in tow with the boys, her singing and space manipulation had improved greatly so much so that she was the only entertainer allowed to sing at any large gathering that Zeus and Hera attended. This is not to say she didn’t enjoy singing for others, why if Apollo had his way, she’d be singing nonstop for him. She did on occasion sneak down to the mortals to sing a few times but was once caught by Zeus who threatened to rip out her vocal cords if she so much as hummed in a mortal’s direction. She did as she was told well until after the war of the giants was over, wherewith the help of Hermes she was able to continue to sing for the mortals in secret.

“That was rather an inappropriate song for mere moral to hear, don’t you think?” Hermes laughed out as he takes another sip of wine. Alyx giggling recalling the song she had sang called hands of gold, she takes a sip of her wine then makes her retort.

“It’s not that inappropriate, not as bad as the stuff Apollo has asked me to sing anyway.” She laughs as she looks out over the clouds. This was normal of them after a performance to the mortals to come back here drink wine and laugh, eventually getting interrupted by Apollo or on occasion Ares.

“Though as much as I love to sing for everyone, I can’t help feeling like I’m missing out on something.” She sighs out looking down at her glass. Hermes could relate to the way she felt, he quite enjoyed the time he spent with her sneaking to the human world to watch her perform. On occasion, he would find himself singing with her, mostly in private but when very drunk he will sing in public with her.

“You could try that light show you’ve been working on? I know Apollo would love it and maybe even Hera if you go with the right song to it.” He could list endless suggestions for her do to and to be honest he didn’t much care for what she did as long as he got to watch.

“As much as I want to try it out I don’t think it’s ready for a Hera level audience” she laughed “and besides I’m not sure if she’s in the mood for my shenanigans.”

“What makes you say that?” Hermes asks sitting up, it was normal for him and his brothers to catch flack with Hera but Alyx had done murmurous things that had brought a smile to the goddess's face enough times that she seemed to overlook certain things that she’s done.

“I don’t know if she knows We’ve been sneaking to the mortals, but since my last performance at the harvest festival she’s been giving me a lot of side glances and weird comments.” She says glancing up towards heras viewing garden. “It always unnerves me though, making fewer comments about my appearance and more comments about unsuitable behaviours.” She said glancing over to Hermes who had yet to even take his eyes off her.

“Didn’t think she’d bother you that much, why start worrying now? She probably just plotting to make you one of her entertainers or something.” He said draping one of his arms around her shoulder pulling her into him. “But if it bothers you that much, we could always run away live amongst the mortals-”

“And have Hera or Zeus come for our heads I don’t think so.” She laughed out leaning her head against him.

Hermes let out a chuckle “we both know that they wouldn’t dirty their hands coming after us. Ares would probably come, and he couldn’t keep up with us even if he tried for a thousand years.” He said placing a light kiss atop her head.

“Well you can meet him in arrogance” she giggled as she bopped his nose.

Hermes laughed at her gesture, taking her hand, and pulling her so that she was now fully facing him as her legs straddling him. He placed his hands on her outer thighs which had become exposed due to slits in her dress shifting to allow her to be seated comfortably atop Hermes. “My, becoming bolder, are we? I don’t think many would appreciate their messenger getting handsy with their much-beloved entertainment.” She jested to him, placing her hands to cup his face. “I think the only person to care would be Apollo and we both know That won’t happen.”

Hermes smirked and allowed his hands to start wondering up words. “Don’t be too sure about that my love, any of these dam gods would surely be blessed to have you in their favour.” He moved to capture her lips in his when a dark looming shadow covered them.

This caused them both to looked towards the cause of the interruption, their eyes met the sharp red eyes of Ares. Ares sudden appearance causes them to drop their hands from each other, Alyx rose to her feet pulling Hermes up with her.

“Ares you always have the worst timing, what do you-” Hermes was cut off by Ares gruff voice.

“Hera has requested your presence Alyx. It would be best not to keep her waiting.” He stepped to the side to allow Alyx to proceed in front of him.

She gave Hermes a look of ‘I told you so’ before proceeding to walk past Ares and towards one of the many building in Olympus. Ares turned to follow her as Hermes was left behind, he quickly called out to his half-brother “aren’t I supposed to be the god of messages? Trying new job prospects?” Hermes laughed to himself as Ares gave him a glare over his shoulder and probably mumble a profanity before continuing to follow Alyx towards his mother's gardens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the rushed chapters, I'm trying to aim for one chapter a day but if I start to write longer chapters it may take a few more days. I will at some point go back through and to edit, in case I have missed any mistakes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter

To try to make light of what is probably going to be a very stern talking to, she glanced at Ares who was now walking beside her.

“So, what have I done that so bad that's warranted Hera to send the God of War searching form me.” she queries with a smirk on her face.

“I didn't go searching for you, I knew exactly where you were.” He said with a glance towards her. “ I should suggest that you stop your little visits to the mortals because-”

“So that's why I've been summoned, you told her didn't you?!” She said in a hushed voice as she came to stop in front of him, her miss-matched eyes glaring at his red ones.

“No, I didn't tell her anything and I don't know why she's summoned us,” he says with a sigh turning her around and slightly pushing her towards the garden. “Besides if I were sent for that reason, I’d be coming for your head not the whole of you,” he whispered into her ear, she jumped forward slightly and turned to him half glaring at him.

“Do you honestly think you'd be able to get that far” she poked her tongue out at him and resumed walking beside him. “And what do you me us? I thought it was just me?” she looked at him confused, seeing a slight smirk appear on his face she started to grin. ‘How kind of you to spare your brother the jealousy.”

His smirk turned into a frown as they walked into Heras favourite garden, they were greeted by Heras back as she petted one of her crows.

“You’d think when your queen summons you, you wouldn’t dawdle” She sighed putting her grow on a low hanging branch, Ares and Alyx bowed their heads in respect as she turned around to face them. “I guess it doesn’t matter, you’re here now.” Her expression confused Alyx, Hera was smiling and not the menacing fear monger smile. No, this smile was one more given out of kindness and Happiness.

“But judging from your expression, Alyx, you have no idea why you are here.” Hera sighed and motioned for her to step forward. “Ares, you can go. I’ll call for you later." She says as she led Alyx to a bench and sat down with her. “Of course, My idiot of a son wouldn’t tell you why you’re here, he isn’t very forward about his feeling towards people.”

“Feelings? If this is about the song about him and Poseidon’s son, that was all Apollo's idea.” Alyx says raising her hands in self-defence.  
  
Hera lets out a laugh shaking her hand in Alyx’s direction. “No, it isn’t about that, nor is it about you sneaking to sing to the mortals. Though both those things must stop when you are to marry my son.” She finished with a sly grin to watch Alyxs expression turn from confused to attempting to hide the fear on her face. 

“But My lady myself and Hermes have-” Hera was quick to cut Alyx off raising her hand to silence the younger goddess.

“My dear that little fling you have with Hermes is nothing more than that, be glad that Ares came to me with this proposal before Hermes could do anything to violate your purity.” Hera put her hand on her chest in a show of sympathy, which Alyx knew was fake and would have been more convinced if she had not commented on the state of her virginity. Hera took Alyxs chin in between her fingers to till the young gods head to meet her gaze. “Why, what would your father say if he found out your we're being courted. By that bastard child? No, I think you will find that Ares is a far better fit for you.” she lets go of Alyxs chin and reaches her hand out to grab hers. 

“Though you have your differences, you will find that he is very loyal, and you won't have the issue of him bedding other women.” She said with a hiss “and with your affinity for keep gods entertain, it wouldn't be much a problem anyway.” 

Alyx wanted to say and shout so many things but she was barely able to mumble out “don't I have a say in who I marry.” 

Hera let out what could only be condo a sinister chuckle.

“Oh, you do have a choice, you can Marry Ares and live here in peace and safety. Or you can refuse and Hermes and yourself will be killed for breaking our laws in meddling with humans.”

Alyx had a shocked expression, she was for once speechless. Either choice would cause her or Hermes great pain, but she would never allow him to be killed for her actions. She could feel tears spill from her eyes as she looked down from Hera and made her response.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True to my word a chapter a day.

“Alright, I will marry him.” She said in defeat. Heras tone changes completely from menacing to happy in a mere second.

“Oh, I just knew you would, but don't fret my dear,” she said as she lightly embraced Alyx. “Your wedding ceremony won't actually take place for another six weeks; this will give you and Ares time to adjust to your new linked lives.” 

Hera nearly let out a giggle in the thought of it. “Now you go run along now.” she waved her hand dismissively as Alyx went to leave.

“One more thing, should I or Ares catch you and Hermes being too overly friendly with one another there will be server consequences.” She said with a smirk as Alyx made her way out of the garden. 

She tried desperately to stop the hot tears from spilling down her face as she made her way quickly back to her chambers. She desperately wanted the company of her beloved Hermes but knowing that it could cause him harm, she was not sure if she should seek him out.

She slipped into her chambers closing the doors behind, the tears starting to roll down her face. The voice of Hermes cut through the barrage of thoughts causing through her mind.

“Ah, you've returned my love! I have already drawn us a bath, to relieve you of whatever stress Hera has Caus-” As Hermes rounded the corner from the private bath to the main room, he could immediately see and feel something was wrong and within a heartbeat, he had her wrapped in his arms.

After a few seconds of her crying into his tunic, he slightly parted from her to assess whether there was any physical wounded to her. If the circumstance were any different, she would have commented on how cute he looked right then and there.

“My love, what has Hera done to you.” Hermes question bringing his forehead to rest on hers in an attempt to comfort her. “Has she caused any injuries of the mind or-”

“She has commanded me to wed Ares.” She says as tears fall down her cheeks as she looks away from him. “If I refused, she would have killed you and-”

“Tell me you didn’t accept this!?” Hermes almost shouted at her. “I would have fought all the gods here in Olympus if it meant I would be with you.”

“I had no choices...” she whispered out; Hermes started to carefully wipe away her tears.

“Sshh, I hate to see you cry. I’m sure we can work something out; they can’t see everything.” Hermes chuckle to attempt to lighten the mood.

“Hera said that if she or Ares caught us together, she would do more than just kill you.” Alyx moves away from Hermes and turns her back to him. “I don’t want you to get hurt because of me.”

“I would take a thousand swords for you and you know that.” He made his way to hug her, he nuzzled into the side of her neck. “You know this, I would only assume that she threatened to bring him into this.”

Alyx could only nod, she wishes she could have stood up to Hera and defended her right to choose who she married or bed. She felt so useful and an utter fool, she closed her eyes to try and calm herself. That is when she heard it, the sound of heavy feet and armour making their way down the halls. She knew it would have to be Ares, her eyes open in shock as she turns around and starts to push Hermes towards the window.

“What are you do-” a startled Hermes says as he is quickly interrupted by Alyx.

“It’s Ares, I can hear him coming! You have to leave now! Or Hera will have our heads.” She said in a hushed voice as Hermes nods in understanding, he places a kiss atop her forehead.

“I will do everything in my power to try and prevent this sham marriage from coming to be.” He said climbing onto the window. “I shall for you return later My love.”

With that Hermes skilfully jumped from the window and into the garden below and without a second to spare as the loud knocks of the War god could be heard. Though she almost drowns them out by simply watching Hermes rum towards the next set of buildings. If it weren’t for the second loud knocks at the door would have continued to watch him.

She slowly made her way to the doors, reaching for the handles she pulls the door back to reveal a rather stern-looking Ares.

It would have been obvious to any of the gods that she had been crying, her slightly puffy eyes and wet cheeks clear giveaways to her feelings at the time. Unfortunately, Ares either chooses to ignore this or is too oblivious by his own lack of emotion aside from rage to even comprehend the thought.

“What do you want Ares? I’m not particularly seeking your company now.” She tried to contain her voice.

“Well I thought we should spend some time together, may I come in?” Ares stated and looked past her noticing the open window. He knew who was once in this room but wanting to start this on the right foot he waited for her to invite him into her chambers.

“Why would I want to do that? I’m not particularly seeking your company.” She starts to close the door on him, which only results in a larger hand stopping the door's movement before pushing it back open. This silently startled Alyx, all though Ares is an aggressive man never had she made him angry so much that he would force his way into her room. She had seen him do it to Apollo, but never to her or his half-sisters. She allowed the door to opened as she moved away and towards the lounging and sitting chairs.

“As your future husband, it’s important that we have a good understanding of one another. I’m also aware that we of late, haven’t spent a great deal of time together.” She wanted to laugh at that as she sat down, she had not spoken to him since the last harvest festival which wasn’t really speaking more so him being so drunk actually interacted with Apollo, Hermes and her. “As I am fairly certain you don’t partake in the fighting ring.” He says taking a seat opposite her.

“I still partake, though obviously not enough to get to your brothers’ level.” She says with a clear tone of annoyance present in her voice.

“I just thought you had enough after the giants…” Ares spoke trailing off to look over her body. Alyx held a glare at Ares as she shifted her body to glance out the window, she did not want to listen to his small talk any longer.

“What do you really want Ares?” She turned to glare at the man who half-heartedly glared at her. “If this is a petty way at getting some sort of revenge against-” She started to yell at him before he cut her off with a loud booming voice.

“If this was about that bastard Hermes, I would of beat him to a mere inch of his life taken you and fucked you till there is nothing left of you but a whimpering pile of bloody flesh left!” he shouted at her coming to a stand in front of her. She was slightly taken aback by his sudden outburst, though she was prepared to defend herself as she made a glance towards her staff then looked back up to Ares who's gaze softened as he knelt in front of her. “But I do not want that, I want you. I want something that would make all other gods jealous” he gently says to her while taking her hands. “We could be that I want us to be that.”

“That would require mutual feelings,” she says removing her hands from his. “Which we do not have.”

“Yet,” he said with a sigh standing and turning around. “You’ve spent almost our whole lives giving Hermes and Apollo all of your attention, you don't know what you could have if you to only see two people.” 

“I knew it!” She shouted standing up “this is because of your Jealousy! Because you want something you cannot have! So what? You go to your mother and b-” A loud slap echoed off the walls of the room and dangerous red eyes glared a shocked violet and blue ones. 

“If you ever talk like that to me again, I’ll-” he was cut off by the sudden sound of Alyx voice almost going into a scream as her eyes gave him a glowing glare.

“Unless you want to lose that fucking hand of yours, Get then fuck out now!” Ares glared at her but did not say anything as he walked to the door.

“I expect you to meet me in arena gardens for dinner,” he said gruffly before leaving the room slamming the door behind him.

As her eyes stopped glowing, she brought her hand up to rub the cheek where Ares had struck. Although the pain to her cheek had quickly faded the pain that was still fresh in her heart seem to only continue to grow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to work resuming the frequence of chapters may go down to one per two days. Aside from that, I hope you all are enjoying the story so far.

The hot tears spilled down her cheeks as she laid on her bed, she had so many thoughts running through her head. She continued to replay the situation with her, Hera and Ares through her head thinking of things she could have done differently.

She wished she could have handled things differently, had she taken a breath and thought about her options and her possible responses she could have post changed the outcome. But she had not.

‘I can't believe I am such a fool’ she thought as rolled on her back. ‘Maybe he’s right’ holding her hand outstretched above her, her brows frown when nothing more than light pink and blue spark came forth. ’Ever since that wretched war with those dam giants my combat has been lacking.’ A sudden hushed knock sounded at her door; she summoned her staff to her hand which formed into a scythe upon contact with her hand.

“Enter.” She said as she aimed her scythe towards the door waiting. As the door creaked open, she let her scythe loose, coming to land a mere centimetre from his face.

“You would ruin my perfectly beautiful face, just in hopes that I be Ares?” Apollo said with a tone of fake sadness.

Alyx withdrew her scythe to her returning it to Staff form.

“Apologies, if I had known it was you-” She sits cross-legged as Apollo cuts her off.

“My poor little singing bird” he closes the door and makes his way to her wrapping her in his arms. “Hermes told me what happened” he whispered down to her “I will not allow Ares to take the happiness from you or Hermes.” He gently strokes her arms.

“And if you can't,” she said in a hushed voice “Hera keeps true to her word, and she would of never of commanded such thing without his approval.” She closed her eyes and let out a sigh leaning into Apollo.

“I’m quite certain we can, surely you aren't going to doubt Hermes and my combine strength?” he let out a chuckle.

Hermes ran to his father’s chambers, knowing at this time it would be the likeliest place to find him. He banged on the door like his life depended on it.

“Father I need to speak with you!” he shouted and heard a loud mumble then a “come in” from his father as he pushed the doors open. He was greeted by his father lounging on a chair drinking wine and eating.

“I do hope that this is important Hermes, one shouldn’t interrupt a person while they are eating.” He said taking another sip of wine.

“How could you possibly allow Hera to do that!” Hermes shouts as he walks towards his father.

“You are going to need to be more specific than that.” Zeus rubbed his forehead.

“Why would you let Hera force Alyx to marry Ares!” Hermes stood before him.

“Oh, that well, it’s not my business who Hera makes arrangements for.” He said putting his glass down “but if you have such a quarrel with it, go talk to hades or Hera.”

Hermes glared at him “Hades doesn’t take talking to anyone aside from his wife, and Hera would surely castrate and through me in Tartarus for simply coming to her.” Hermes said with anger.

“Well then don’t do anything at let this pass, after all there are plenty more women.” Zeus said with a chuckle.

“Of course, you’d see it that way! Never love nor loyalty to one-”

Lighting struck outside as Zeus' eyes glowed blue with sparks of lighting coming from his eyes. “Don’t you disrespect me boy!” He shouts with a booming voice. “You could have wed or bedded the girl before now, but you didn’t so don’t complain to me!”

His eye ceased glowing as picked up his wine, “now go before you ruin my dinner more.” He waved him out as Hermes turned around and walked from the room. He slammed the doors behind him as he walked for a moment to think if his next move. He sighs as he beings to make his way back to Alyx Chambers.

Apollo was reciting old stories, battles and pranks they had accomplished to attempt to distract Alyx. Which in turn did work, though did not make her forget about the marriage she was being forced into. It did, however, make her forget about the dinner she was to attend as she rested her head on Apollo's chest as he stroked a hand through her hair.

Rage utter rage fill Ares head, which is not usual for him. Had he been anyone else, Alyx would have been earlier dressed to please and ready to entertain. But no, she was as disobedient as she was in her childhood. Which was attractive at times but now, was not doing her any favours.

The poor lower God he was duelling, well more like beating the ever-loving shit out of him. After beating the poor God through one column causing him to fly into the next.

With an angry sigh, he moved to make his way back through the coliseum and towards Alyx chambers. Although he did not want to cause her harm, he was not going to take her dissidents lightly.


	5. A/N

Due to working having full 12 hour shifts, it is taking me much longer to complete the chapters as scheduled. I will unfortunately have to delay the story until work season is over, or until there is a slow day at work.   
  


If you have any questions, comments or things you might like to appear in the story please send a message on tumblr or comment below 


	6. Character Description (physical)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a character description, due to work and spending time with my birds haven't got much writing done apologies.

  * Shoulder length blonde hair which can change colour depending on the situation.
  * Pale skin some say as pale as the moon (Apallo when trying to flirt).
  * Most notable would be her eyes, her left eye is a light blue while her right is a pink-violet colour.
  * Despite the boyish actives she enjoys she has a very womanly figure that could rival heras all though in later years she turned to trying to hide her large Brest by binding them.
  * In her later years she wore colourful make to go with her ring masters outfit, this was generally blue and pink shapes painted on her face mainly around her eyes.




End file.
